Bad Guys Can Feel to!
by MJN SEIFER
Summary: This story was meant to take place a day after the episode "Bound For Trouble" There was also a Game Reference Included, but now the Fiction is DISCONTiNUED! but you can still read it to see how I used to write back in the day...
1. The Returners

Bad Guys can feel to!  
MJN Seifer  
  
Hi I am MJN Seifer and this is gonna be my first fan fic EVER! And No I am NOT the owner of Pokemon so please don't make that mistake! (  
  
(In case you forgot to read the summery it is set after "THE ISLAND OF GIANT POKEMON" at least I think that's the episode!)  
  
It was at first a peaceful day Ash and the other were having there usual ride on that Pokemon (I forgot its name!) They had just had quite an adventure looking for lost Pokemon and all! That's how it went mainly!  
  
"Hey wait" Mist shouted "Haven't we been here before?" She looked around as did Tracy and Ash they new the place from somewhere but where? Then they saw it The Volcano. with a gym next to it!  
  
"This is Cinnabar Islands!" The Ash Exclaims "How did we get here?"  
  
"You mean you've been here before?" Tracy asked "Yes" Ash replied and he began to explain what had happened lat time he was here by the time he was finished all his artist friend could say was: "man that was close!"  
  
"Yeah it was close alright but not as close as what happened yesterday! Damn Rockets!!"  
  
He was of course referring to the Rockets latest "Get all Pokemon" scheme which involved cuffing other Pokemon to there own. They had tried that on Pikachu before! Of course it all went wrong as it always did for those incompetent thieves! But this time it went wrong for the good guys to as both Pikachu and the rocket's Pokemon "Meowth" had vanished and both had to be found.  
  
Ash him self was watching his Poke pal closely now just incase!  
  
"We should probably rest up at the centre!" Suggested Mist. Ash was about to reply when a force hit them it so was powerful they al started to fall but they managed to stay on their Pokemon (The one giving them a lift Please tell me its name!!) Ash wiped the water from his Eyes and looked in front of him there stood a strange figure or perhaps "stood" is not a good word in that it had no legs! In fact it barely had anything it looked like a kind of backwards "L" only the top line was short and the Bottom line wasn't a line but a square it had a weird structure to! You know when the TV breaks and you get a load of dots and lines? Well that's what it looked like!  
  
"Wh-What is that thing?!" Screamed Mist "I'm not sure!" Replied Ash "It could be a Pokemon! I'll check it out!!" He took out his Poke deks and looked for that Pokemon but all he got was a load of interference this was not good!  
  
Meanwhile in some hide out the Rockets were well HIDING OUT!  
  
"It's a STUPID Idea" James yelled "I don't think YOU could do any better!" Replied Jesse in disgust they had been arguing for 4 hours but it seamed like for years!  
  
Meowth was there to but he wasn't in the argument this time! No he was in deep thought. A deep thought about the events that happened that day being stuck (Literally) with Pikachu like that brought him a new feeling an actual friend side to wards his arch enemy! He discovered that Pikachu was an ok guy and despite their differences they were working together this time! He would deny it under oath but Meowth was seriously considering joining with Pikachu but he couldn't desert his team! But when reunited he discovered the sad truth! Jesse and James they didn't care about him! They were just searching so they could use him! That's when Meowth made up his mind he was quitting NOW! He was going to ask to join Ash then but he didn't want to interrupt Ash and Pikachu on their reunion! It amazed him that while at first Ash talked in a friendly voice to Pikachu and then turned to him and said "So are you!" in a hateful voice that sounded like it could kill!  
  
Meowth was pained by this he felt his anger building up he did the worst possible thing he jumped on board the Rockets Balloon (Which is ironic because it has his face on it and yet he's not important at all!) and threatened the good guys! After "Taking off again" he was stuck with these uncaring people his ego had blown his chance "Damn it!"  
  
Back in Cinnabar are heroes are facing an unusual Pokemon  
  
"It's so strange I don't even want to draw it!" said Tracy  
  
The Pokemon made a sound exactly how it made a sound with out a mouth is anyone's guess! But sounded something like "Miss-ing-go"  
  
Ash got up trying to look cool (And failing of course() and shouted "Well it looks like it wants a battle and we'll give it one! I choose PIKACHU!!" Pikachu jumped up ready to fight the Pokemon who is presumably called "Missingo" fired a water gun at are yellow friend it had no effect!  
  
"A water type? You're right at home here!" Ash shouted with confidence "thunder shock NOW!!" Pikachu yelled a Pokemon yell and shot Electricity from himself on to Missingo the mysterious Pokemon vanished with out a trace!  
  
"Did we beat it?" Mist asked  
  
Ash looked wary "I don't know."  
  
Well boys and girls is Missingo gone? And what is Meowth gonna do about his problem? Find out on the next chapter!!  
  
By MJN SEIFER 


	2. A New Pokemon? It's Over!

Bad Guys Can Feel To!! (Part2)  
  
Author Note: Right I'm glad I at least got ONE Review! So the rest of you Go easy on me!!  
  
Oh and the "Nameless Pokemon" from the last chapter was of course Lapras so I'd like to thank Takuya for pointing that out for me! Oh and if you like Digimon check her "Empty Building" fan-fic it's really weird!!  
  
(Notices People leaving) AFTER you read my story!!! (People sit back down)  
  
Also note that I made a mistake in my last chapter I put the episode were Meowth got cuffed to Pikachu as "Island of giant POKEMON" I don't know what episode I meant but I do know that "Island of giant POKEMON" is NOT it! So any help will be nescercerry!  
  
And I still don't own Pokemon! (Why do I even remind you?)  
  
CHAPTER2 I QUIT!  
  
In the Rockets hideout the argument between Jessie and James had started to cool down (Manly because James was in a head-hold) but it served a good distraction if anyone wanted to leave the room unnoticed which is exactly what a certain cat-like Pokemon was about to do!  
  
"I'm threw with it! I don't know what I'll do! But it's gotta be better than this dump!" Meowth thought to himself as he quietly walked towards the door. He was half way out of it when an angry voice shouted: "Meowth!! What do you think your doing!!?"  
  
Meowth turned to Jessie who had called him earlier he at first was scared and then knew he had to hide it! In his experience of being a bad guy he knew that they got excited at the slightest hint of fear, so he put on tough expression awaiting a fight!  
  
"Meowth!" Jessie shouted there was something about her voice that made it EXTREEMLY hard to hide fear! "Why I you leaving? I have a perfectly good part in my plan for you!" James got up in pain from the hold "I still say my idea was best!!" "Shut up!!" shouted Jessie giving James a hard kick!  
  
Meowth smiled pitifully "So you have a good part for me huh?" he said accusingly "So what do I get to do? Get tied to another Pokemon perhaps? Shielded you from an attack even though you'd never do the same for me? Or maybe you want to use me in another painful way?" Jessie was shocked "What are you saying?"  
  
"I'M LEAVING!!!" Meowth shouted in a rage! The rockets were shocked and then. "Well." Jessie said evilly "We'll give you a going away present!" And with that she took out her 2 poke-balls out and threw them "Arbok! Licking! Go!" 2 Pokemon one a purple snake one a pink lizard-ish creature with a tongue so big it covered its mouth "James you to!" demanded Jessie and James soon released Wheezing and Victory-Bell to!  
  
Meowth prepared himself for the worst "Come on!!"  
  
Meanwhile in Cinnabar Ash and co have decided to stop by at the centre to relax after Missingo's attack!  
  
"Damn!" Ash exclaimed "There's such a cue! Good job the fight was easy!" "I know" said Mist "But don't forget the Pokemon are pretty tired you should get them checked up!" Eventually the cue died down and Ash got his turn and as usual there was a Joy behind the counter.  
  
"Oh we have new visitors to day!" Joy said excited "Uhh we have met before actually! Ash explained "You must be thinking about my sister" Joy explained "She was off sick so I'm filling in!" Ash sighed just how many Joys and Jennies were there?!  
  
"I'd like my Pokemon looked at please!" Ash said "Certainly" Joy replied As Ash handed of his Poke balls Mist and Tracy scanned the room there weren't any magazines to read here but there were posters on the wall! "Hey look at this" Mist explained pointing at a poster "There's Pokemon swimming race on tomorrow! Hey look there's a picture of a Tentacrule here!" Tracy ignored her he was used to her water obsessive it didn't bother him now he was of course looking for Art related posters maybe there was a watchers contest he could enter when suddenly something caught his eye in one of the posters he shouted to his friends "ASH!! MIST!!! COME HERE QUICK!"  
  
Meanwhile at the Hideout.  
  
"Licking go!!" Jessie shouted her Pokemon did as it was told and jumped to do an attack Meowth closed his eyes and scratched. When he opened his eyes Licking was on the floor! "Did I just win a fight?" Meowth though in amazement up til now he could have sworn he was a loser! But know it's going right! "James! I need back up now!" James however was struggling to keep his Victory-Bell under control! "Listen!" James shouted angrily "I am not your enemy!! HE IS!!" Victory-Bell finally got the message and prepared a Razing Leaf on Meowth "I won't lose!" Meowth called and jumped into air to avoid the leaved and dived on Victory-Bell Knocking him out inspired by success Meowth summer salted into Wheezing and knocked him out as well! "I'm winning!" He thought "I can't believe it!" When suddenly a sharp sting hit him in the back! Even though he'd never had it happen to him before he had seen this attack enough times to know what happened..  
  
Back in The Cinnabar Centre Ash and Mist leaned over Tracy's shoulders to look at the poster he spotted "I can't! It just can't!" Ash whispered as he gazed upon the poster, it was a warning notice which had the message "WARNING! An incredibly dangerous Pokemon is in the Area Poke desks have no effected on it! And although at given time it is easily dealt with it does get stronger each time! And can hit really hard if angry so it is best not challenging it!" underneath was a sketch of a familiar figure even though it was just a drawing there was no mistaking the "Missingo" that they met earlier! "What does this mean?" Mist wondered out loud  
  
And that's the End of Chapter2! I hope it was better this time!  
  
By MJN SEIFER 


	3. A Pokemon Funaral!

BAD GUYS CAN FEEL TO! (Part3)  
  
Authors Note: Ok! I just realised that not *Everybody* knows *Everything* about the Pokemon game. So I have decided to disclaim something. If I could just "Break down the 4 walls" as it were.  
  
NOTE: This is not Missingo's origin in the story!  
  
"Missingo" was a Pokemon created by accident in the game and causes weird effects if you see it (Or catch it) it is at first week but levels up quickly. And that is why the Missingo in this story acts that way! So to summarize:  
  
MISSINGO IS *NOT* MY CREATION!  
  
And if any of you were wondering, Missingo looks like:  
  
###  
  
###  
  
###  
  
###  
  
#######  
  
#######  
  
#######  
  
#######  
  
Or something to that effect!  
  
On with the story  
  
PART3: Is..This..The.. "end"?  
  
"Us!......." Meowth pained. And fell to the floor, he was so caught up in the fact he was winning for the first time he didn't notice the surprise attack, "Idiot!" he thought to himself.  
  
"So How does Arbok's Poison sting feel?" Laughed Jessie. Then James stepped forward. "Can you feel your life slowly leaving your weak little body?" He asked with an evil smile, and then laughed along with Jessie.  
  
Meowth just stared helplessly he could see very barely, but he didn't need to. He didn't need to see this to show him just how evil those rockets were!  
  
"Damn." he thought. "Is..This..The.end?" The already blurred view of his so-called trainers started to fade. But Meowth could still hear laughter. Then that disappear to. Meowth fell asleep!  
  
"What should we do?" Asked James "Just Take him somewhere and drop him off!" Demanded Jessie "He'll die on his own!" "I see." James replied. Back in Cinnabar Islands the team were still analyzing the Missingo poster.  
  
"Unbelievable!" Ash shouted "That was a highly dangours Pokemon!!"  
  
"I knew something was weird about it!" Tracy explained "Last time was probably a flute! We'll have to avoid it as best we can!!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Asked Ash "when it attacked us out side Pikachu was able to defeat with one go!"  
  
"PIKA!!!" The Pikachu shouted with pride.  
  
"Ash!!" Tracy shouted!! "Don't be stubborn! Pikachu use thunder the most powerful electric attack!  
  
To destroy Missingo! and look at the shape of him after he did that!! Forget it!! We are not going anywhere near Missingo!!"  
  
"Tracy!" Ash angered "You don't understand!! As a Pokemon Trainer I can't walk away from a  
  
challenge!! You're just a "Watcher" you don't know what its like!!! It's like a code! An honour we  
  
have to follow threw!! Besides I have a strategy! Missingo is obviously a water type! So if I just stick to Pikachu I'll win! I just know it!!" He gasped and took a breath as Mist stood up. "I don't think it *IS* a water type! And I should know!"  
  
"Yeah!" Tracy explained "We already know that Missingo isn't normal! Maybe he doesn't have a type! Or maybe he's a mixture!!" He sat and sat down.  
  
"That's not possible! Is it?" Ash asked "I have know idea" Mist said. "Well who cares!!" Ash shouted "We probably destroyed Missingo any way!!"  
  
*BANG!!!*  
  
The earth (Or what ever world this is) shook! And an alarm fired into life!  
  
"Ahh" Screamed Joy "It's the Missingo!!" Everyone immediately went into a BIG PANIC!  
  
"But We killed it!!" I KNOW we did" Ash screamed out "Calm down" Tracy shouted "We've got to get out!!"  
  
"Right!" Ash screamed and ran to the door! As screams of humans and Pokemon alike filled the world.  
  
"This is terrible!!" Mist cried "I know" Said Ash "But at least things can't get any worst!!"  
  
There was an explosion and the exit was blocked up by debris!  
  
"Ash!" Tracy shouted "How my times have told you NOT TO KEEP SAYING THAT!!"  
  
Another Explosion sounded, this was getting serious!  
  
"God damn it!" Mist shouted  
  
"There's GOT to be someway out!" Tracy reassured her, "May be we could use Pokemon!"  
  
"How?" Ash asked anxiously  
  
"Maybe a Fire Poke.Oh Never mind!"  
  
Tracy soon realised that this is NOT a good idea they only had one Fire- Pokemon and we all know what HE was like!  
  
"There has to be someway!" Mist shouted  
  
Meanwhile outside the Missingo continued its attack, then a trainer with an Alkazam appeared on scene and told its Pokemon to use a Hyper Beam! Unfortunately Missingo noticed this an preformed a Sky attack to avoid the beam, However the Hyper beam managed to clear an Exit for are (So called) heroes!  
  
"It's true! It really is him!" Ash explained when he saw Missingo  
  
"Alkazam!" The Trainer shouted hit in the Air Now!!  
  
The Alkazam powered another attack, this time it was Psychic, but something formed around Missingo something round and blue.  
  
"No!!" Ash shouted "Don't shoot it!!"  
  
But it was too late as the Alkazam fired its Psychic attack which hit Missingo's circle, causing the attack to become reversed!  
  
"No way!!" The trainer screamed as he watched his Pokemon fall down and then Missingo glowed an angry red and continued its Sky attack.  
  
"What's that stupid Pokemon doing?" Ash questioned "it's already won! Why's Missingo still attacking?!"  
  
A strange Aura of light arose from Alkazam and encircled Missingo; The Evil Pokemon then vanished into a thin air!  
  
"What was that?!" The Tracy asked  
  
"Stand clear!" Joy said as she ran towards the Alkazam "I've got to take a look at this"  
  
"Don't worry!" The trainer replied "I'll return it to my Poke ball!"  
  
But when trainer opened his ball, nothing happened! He tried multiple times from different angles but nothing seamed to work!  
  
"What's going on!!" the trainer demand to know, as Joy examined his Pokemon, "Why won't he return?"  
  
"He won't return because" said Joy as politely as she could "This Pokemon hasn't just fainted! It's DEAD!"  
  
Everybody was shocked no one really new what to say.  
  
Meanwhile in some out of the way place the Rockets Balloon had landed  
  
"What about this place?" Asked James  
  
"YES!" Replied Jessie sounding extra evil today "This seams excellent! Throw it down!!"  
  
James nodded and set down a lifeless Cat-type Pokemon.  
  
Jessie smiled evilly and said; "let's go James! A weakling like that shouldn't last very long!"  
  
The Rockets got back in the Balloon and set off.  
  
END OF PART 3!!  
  
MJN Seifer: Oh my God! What's happening here? We've already seen one Pokemon die today! Are we really gonna see another one die to? Only one way to find out!! 


	4. It's Over NOTE

It's not like anyone will remember this story (I'm surprised it's still on FF.N) But threw lack of storyline (Sort off) this fiction will be temporally discontinued.

If anyone out there DID remember this story I'm sorry. But the story will eventually be re-written enough to make it like how my later fictions are – Basically I wrote this story I was new to this type of fiction so eventually when I feel confident enough a new version of this story will be made.

In the meantime why not have a look at my other stories? Or look at the stories on my favourites list? We might have the same tastes.

Of course you can just surf this site like you would anyway – Or make your own stories.


End file.
